Un amor sincero
by Zero and Xero
Summary: Que pasaria si Kate y Garth se hubiesen casado, dos lobos sufren, Humphrey y Lilly los cuales se quieren el uno al otro, pero sus antiguos amantes trataran de separarlos, podran estar juntos?


Chapter 1: Un amor surge

Un amor sincero

Todos los lobos de las manadas occidental-oriental estaban reunidos para ver la boda de Kate y Garth para unir las manadas al tocar sus narices para terminar el ritual todos los lobos aplaudían de alegría al saber que no habrían mas discusiones entre las manadas, pero dos lobos no estaban de acuerdo, Humphrey y Lilly

Humphrey: Es mucho para soportar mejor me iré de la manada no tengo propósito aquí – dije completamente destrozado al ver su único amor estando con otro lobo

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Jasper

Lilly: Como pudo hacerme esto Garth y yo que estaba empezando a amarlo – dije casi llorando intentando contener las ganas de llorar

Humphrey: Mejor iré al lago para darme un baño antes de irme – dije totalmente triste con lágrimas en los ojos

Lilly: Mejor iré al lago para refrescar mi mente – dije sin ganas de seguir con vida, su único pensamiento era Garh y cuando llego al lago empezó a llorar al saber que su amor se había ido con su misma hermana

Humphrey: En el camino me encontré a Salty y a Shakey pero no les preste atención y seguí mi camino, cuando llegue al lago no había nadie excepto una loba blanca con su cabellera blanca como la nieve cubriéndole un ojo me acerque a ella – Lilly por favor no llores tus lindos ojos no deben tener lágrimas – dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas de la mejilla y la abrazaba con mucho afecto

Lilly: No pude decir nada sin empezar a llorar nuevamente en el pecho de Humphrey

Humphrey: Me quede abrazándola hasta que no soporte mas le levante el rostro y le di un beso apasionado y lleno de amor cuando nos separamos del beso – Lilly te dije que no me gusta que llores tu no eres para estar llorando, eres muy hermosa

Lilly: Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón salto de alegría y le di otro apasionado beso al separarnos del beso le dije – Humphrey, siempre quise decirte esto pero pensé que no me correspondías pero yo siempre te ame desde que te vi por primera vez pero siempre estabas interesado en Kate y nunca me notabas, pocas veces me saludabas pero siempre te quise en mis brazos y nunca perdí esa esperanza – dije con toda sinceridad

Humphrey: No lo sabia Lilly, perdoname por haber sido tan malo contigo que puedo hacer para compensarlo – dije pensativo

Lilly: Tal vez si tenemos una cita eso lo arregle todo – dije mientras me recostaba en su pecho, me gusta su suave pelaje en contacto con el mio

Humphrey: Esta bien pero mejor mañana ahora estoy muy cansado, te recogeré mañana temprano en la cueva de la cabeza alpha – dije mientras me despedía de ella con un beso y me dirigía a mi cueva

Lilly: Estoy tan feliz que no lo puedo soportar – dije alegre mientras me dirigía a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, mientras entraba me tope con Kate

Kate: Lilly justo quería hablarte de algo importante – dije pero Lilly no me presto atención y se acostó inmediatamente a dormir

Al dia siguiente

Lilly: Me desperté temprano para empezar a arreglarme pero sin querer pise le cola de Kate la cual se despertó un poco enojada

Kate: Por que me pisas la cola Lilly eso me dolió – dije mientras se sobaba la cola

Lilly: Lo siento Kate pero es que estaba buscando algo para terminar de arreglarme – dije inocentemente

Kate: Arreglarte? Es que vas a algún lado con alguien especial? Dime quien es? - dije curiosa

Lilly: Segura que quieres que te diga? - dije un poco nerviosa de como reaccionaria

Kate: Claro que si Lilly, me puedes contar lo que sea – dije confiada

Lilly: Voy a tener una cita con Humphrey – dije mientras esperaba su reacción

Kate: Como dices – dije sin poder creerlo

Lilly: Kate lo siento pero tu me hiciste lo mismo – dije en tono de disculpa

Kate: Pero si yo no lo elegí, tu sabes que yo quiero es a Humphrey, no a Garth – dije molesta

Lilly: Tu sabes que yo siempre ame a Humphrey y siempre estaba buscándote a ti y yo me quede sola mientras tu jugabas con sus sentimientos – dije mas molesta

Humphrey: Lilly estas ahí? - pregunte emocionado por nuestra cita

Kate: Humphrey? - sali para verlo y estaba muy atractivo tanto que salte sobre el casi a punto de darle un beso

Humphrey: Kate que haces? - le dije mientras la intentaba alejar de mi

Kate: Humphrey soy yo Kate, es que ya no me amas? - dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Humphrey: Kate, por favor no me vengas con eso tu estas con Garth así son las cosas – dije mientras me separaba de Kate y me levantaba

Kate: Humphrey tu sabes que yo no tenia elección mi padre me obligo – dije llorando

Humphrey: Lo siento Kate, no puedo hacer nada mas por ti, vamonos Lilly – dije sintiendome mal por Kate

Lilly: Y a donde iremos – le dije con un tono juguetón

Humphrey: Ya lo veras – dije mientras seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un hermoso bosque

Lilly: Es precioso Humphrey – dije encantada por el hermoso paisaje y después de observarlo me di vuelta y sorprendí a Humphrey con un beso apasionado lleno de amor

Humphrey: Te amo mucho mi precioso copo de nieve – dije mientras nos acostábamos en el suave césped

Lilly: Humphrey te gustaría hacer algo en especial? - dije en un tono sensual

Humphrey: Por supuesto que si – dije mientras ponía en posición a Lilly para que mi miembro entrara sin ningún problema

Lilly: Levante mi cola para que se viera mas mi condición de mujer senti poco a poco el miembro de Humphrey cuando iba por la mitad solté un gemido de dolor puesto a que era mi primera vez

Humphrey: Estas bien, quieres que me detenga? - pregunte un poco preocupado al ver que salia un poco de sangre de su condición de mujer

Lilly: Tranquilo Humphrey, puedes seguir – dije un poco mas calmada, en cuanto entro todo su miembro solté un gemido de placer – siento como palpita tu miembro

Humphrey: Empezare lento para irte acostumbrando – dije mientras subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento

Lilly: sentia que mi climax se acercaba – Humphrey no aguanto mas – dije pero no aguante y solté mis jugos golpeando el miembro de Humphrey

Humphrey: Mucho mejor, ahora que esta mojada tu condición puedo subir el ritmo – dije subiendo mas y mas las estocadas que eran cada vez mas rapidas

Lilly: Sentía que venia mi segundo climax, no aguante y los libere golpeando el miembro de Humphrey por segunda vez

Humphrey: Lilly n-no aguanto m-mas – dije mientras sentia que mi climax estaba apunto de llegar pero no aguante y salio todo mi semen dentro de Lilly

Lilly: Tu semen esta cálido, me gusta – dije mientras intentaba separarme de Humphrey pero no podia, seguiamos atados

Humphrey: cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche nos habíamos quedado dormidos en esa posición – Lilly creo que deberíamos irnos – dije mientras me separaba de Lilly

Lilly: Tienes razón ... Kate! - dije al ver a Kate llorando en unos arbustos

Kate: Eres una maldita desgraciada! - grite furiosa por ver a el amor de mi vida con mi hermana menor

Lilly: Kate, dejanos en paz tu estas casada – dije molesta

Humphrey: Lilly vámonos te llevo hasta tu cueva, pero mejor antes nos damos un baño – dije tratando de evitar que se pelearan

Kate: empecé a llorar descontroladamente por ver a Humphrey con Lilly alejarse

Humphrey: empecé sintiendo el agua pero estaba fria y quise jugarle una pequeña broma a Lilly – Lilly mira esto en el agua

Lilly: cuando me acerque para ver que era Humphrey me empujo al lago que estaba helado – Humphrey ayuda no se nadar – dije fingiendo

Humphrey: Lo siento Lilly, no sabia – dije preocupado y cuando le di la pata para ayudarla me lanzo al lago

Lilly: Ja te devolví la broma – dije riendose

Humphrey: Ya lo veras – dije mientras empezaba a lanzarle agua

Lilly: Para, me duele el estomago de reirme – dije mientras seguía riendo

Humphrey: Esta bien, esta bien – dije mientras paraba

Lilly: Se me ocurrió una idea – Humphrey necesito que me ayudes a limpiarme la espalda – dije con un tono picaresco mientras se acercaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: Esta bien – dije con el mismo tono, después de un rato ya estaba limpia – ya esta

Lilly: Ahora ayudame aquí – dije mientras señalaba su condición de mujer

Humphrey: Como quieras – dije mientras la sacaba del agua y empezaba a darle lamidas largas pero lentas

Lilly: Lo estas haciendo m-muy bien – dije entre gemidos totalmente excitada

Humphrey: Subire el ritmo – dije empezando a dar lamidas cortas pero rapidas y sin aviso senti los jugos de Lilly golpeando mi cara

Lilly: Disculpame por no avisarte – dije apenada

Humphrey: No importa mi amor – dije mientras empezaba a meter y sacar mi lengua en la condición de mujer de Lilly

Lilly: Esto si se siente bien – dijo excitada jadeando fuertemente

Humphrey: Ahora empezaba a subir el ritmo y a girar mi lengua y lamer todo su interior – Como te sientes – dije mientras seguía haciendo lo mismo

Lilly: Me s-siento muy e-excitada – dije entre gemidos y jadeos sentía que mi clímax se acercaba – Humphrey me v-vengo – dije mientras soltaba mis jugos en el rostro de Humphrey

Humphrey: Me gusta mucho tu sabor – dijo mientras lamia un poco su labio superior sintiendo el dulce sabor de esos jugos

Lilly: Creo que deberíamos volver ya es tarde – dijo aun acostada en el suelo aun estando con excitación

Humphrey: Tienes razón, regresemos – dije mientras limpiaba mi cuerpo de esos olores y después de diez minutos estabamos limpios

Lilly: de camino a la cueva cabeza alpha decidí comenzar una conversacion – Y una pregunta Humphrey por que no entraste a la escuela de alphas? - pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: Bueno es por que yo no tuve un entrenamiento previo sobre la escuela de alphas y no pude entrar, pero fue bueno por que de no ser así no estaria aquí contigo – dije mientras le daba una lamida a el rostro blanco de Lilly

Lilly: Pero si fueras alpha tal vez te hayas casado con Kate – dije pero al decir eso vi que Humphrey se detuvo tras de mi – Estas bien, Humphrey?

Humphrey: Al escuchar eso lo único que pude hacer es quedar gélido no podia dejar que Garth estuviese con Kate, pero no podia dejar a Lilly sola ella me amaba desde hace mucho y yo no le preste atención pero las cosas ocurren por alguna razón – Sabes algo Lilly no importa eso tu y yo estamos juntos, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado – dije con valor

Lilly: al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón salto de la alegría me acerque a Humphrey para darle un beso inolvidable, después de eso solo quedo el silencio de la noche no se escuchaba ni los alphas haciendo rondas mientras hablaban hasta que llegamos a la cueva cabeza alpha, al llegar estaba una furiosa pero totalmente destrozada Kate

Humphrey: Kate que haces aquí fuera – dije un poco preocupado mientras me ponía frente a ella

Kate: No me hables tu desgraciado! - dije con furia mientras le daba golpes en su pecho pero eran debiles por mi tristeza

Humphrey: Kate... por favor no hagas esto – dije con remordimiento

Kate: Como puedo evitarlo si tu estas con Lilly – dije mientras empezaba a llorar

Lilly: Hermana... solo te pido que nos dejes en paz, solo eso – dije después de eso me despedi de Humphrey y entre a la cueva a descansar

Kate: Ya veras Lilly – dije con enojo

Al día siguiente

Humphrey: Todo estaba tranquilo por la mañana los rayos del sol entraban por la cueva y empezaba a despertarme, pero de repente escuche un gruñido de alguien dentro de la cueva – Garth que haces aquí – dije mientras me despertaba del todo

Garth: Como te atreves a quitarme a mi Lilly – gruñi con furia

Humphrey: Garth aceptalo ya no es tuya estas casado con Kate, solo dejanos en paz – dije mientras salia de mi cueva y dejaba a un desconcertado Garth dentro de mi cueva

Mientras tanto en la cueva de cabeza alpha

Lilly: Kate por favor dejame salir de la cueva debo ir con alguien – dije un poco molesta

Kate: Iras a ver a Humphrey cierto! - dije enojada

Lilly: Kate por favor dejame en paz! - dije mas molesta

Humphrey: Lilly estas ahí? - dije al estar frente a la cueva cabeza alpha

Kate: No saldra de aquí! - grite molesta pero al ver quien era me arrepenti

Humphrey: Kate que te pasa... - dije un poco triste

Kate: Humphrey disculpame no fue mi intencion pero es que no puedo dejarte ir tu eres todo para mi – dije totalmente triste

Humphrey: Y por que no pensaste eso antes? - dije molesto

Kate: Humphrey por favor en serio dices eso, tu sabes la razón – dije triste

Humphrey: Eso lo se pero ni siquiera intentaste hablar con tu padre, es mas estuve cerca de irme de la manada de no ser por Lilly estuviera alejado de aquí – dije enojado

Kate: Pero Humphrey... - dije apunto de llorar

Humphrey: Lo siento por ti Kate pero debo irme, vámonos Lilly – dije mientras llevaba a Lilly a otro lado

Lilly: Gracias por sacarme de eso cariño – dije mientras le daba una lamida en en hocico

Humphrey: No es nada amor, pero es que Kate debe superarlo y que te parece si vamos a visitar a Salty, Mooch y Shakey? – dije sumido en mis pensamientos tratando de cambiar la situación

Lilly: Me parece bien, y Garth no a hecho algo contigo? - dije curiosa

Humphrey: De hecho si esta mañana intento atacarme – dije un poco molesto

Lilly: El no puede hacer eso debemos decirlo a Tony – dije enojada

Humphrey: Tal vez tienes razón pero Lilly, el solo hace lo mismo que Kate – dije tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinion

Lilly;: Bueno tal vez tengas razón pero que haremos si siguen con esto – dije triste

Humphrey: Pues tendremos que hablar con ellos si sigue así – dije siendo comprensivo

Lilly: Me parece buena idea hacer eso, parece que ya llegamos a su cueva – dije alegre

Humphrey: Salty, Shakey, Mooch están ahi! - dije alegre

Salty: Quien es?, oh eres tu Humphrey como has estado viejo – dije alegre al ver a mi viejo amigo

Mooch: Humphrey como has estado, no te hemos visto desde que se casa... - dije pero fui interrumpido por Shakey que me dio un sape

Shakey: Mejor callate Mooch, y dime amigo como te lleva la corriente? - dije alegre de ver a Humphrey

Humphrey: Pues estoy bien, y también eh salido con Lilly – dije señalando a Lilly

Lilly: Hola chicos como están? - dije saludando con mi mano

Mooch: Lilly hola llevamos tiempo sin verte como has estado? - dije entusiasta

Lilly: Bien, por lo menos Humphrey me a hecho feliz – dije mientras me acariciaba en el

Salty: Me alegra que estén bien y cual es la razón de su visita? - dije curioso puesto que después de la boda de Kate y Garth no habíamos vuelto a ver a nuestro amigo

Lilly: Es que quisimos venir a visitarlos, teniamos tiempo sin verlos – dije feliz

Mooch: Pues tienen razón y que les parece si nos deslizamos en trineo? - dijo en tono alegre puesto a que ya estaba nevando por acercarse la navidad

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la idea de Mooch y nos dispusimos a buscar un tronco hueco después de veinte minutos de busqueda Lilly y Humphrey encontraron un tronco donde todos entráramos y cargando el tronco subimos una montaña alta y empezamos a deslizarnos

Lilly: estaba de primera en el tronco seguida de Humphrey, Salty, Shakey y Mooch y cuando vi de repente un oso se cruzo en nuestro camino y no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo y subimos al oso al tronco por la fuerza con lo que lo chocamos – Buen oso se que no nos harás daño, por favor – dije pero el oso solo nos rugió con fuerza y todos gritamos exaltados

Humphrey: Lilly cuidado! - dije mientras empujaba al oso fuera del tronco

Lilly: Gracias cariño - dije mientras le daba un beso rápido

Humphrey: No hay de que – dije mientras le regresaba el afecto, y cuando nos dimos cuenta no pudimos evadir una gran roca haciendo que voláramos por los aires

Salty: Woho! Esto es muy divertido! - grite emocionado

Mooch: Ja ja! Hace cuanto no haciamos esto! - grite con la misma emoción

Shakey: Creo que voy a vomitar! - grite mientras me tapaba la boca

Todos(menos Shakey): NOOO! - gritamos esperando lo peor lo cual ocurrió pero al vomitar por la velocidad que íbamos se le regreso a la cara

Cuando llegamos al pie de la montaña Shakey se fue al lago a lavarse mientras que los demas se quedaron hablando, así hasta que oscureció Humphrey y Lilly se despidieron de sus amigos mientras que se dirigían al lago para lavarse de la tierra en sus pelajes

Humphrey: Um que extraño el agua esta tibia – dije mientras tocaba el agua y me sumergia en ella

Lilly: Claro que no, esta fria – dije mientras tocaba el agua con una pata

Humphrey: No es cierto ven, solo entra y veras que no esta fria – dije mientras la ayudaba a entrar poco a poco

Lilly: Tienes razón, esta bien el agua – dije mientras me acercaba a Humphrey y lo abrazaba y ponía me cara en su pecho

Humphrey: Lilly...

Lilly: Dime cariño? - pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: Gracias... Solo gracias – dije mientras soltaba una lagrima

Lilly: Cariño por que lloras?, Humphrey por favor no llores tus lindos ojos no deben tener lágrimas – dije imitando lo mismo que me dijo Humphrey

Humphrey: ... - al escuchar esas palabras me recordó lo que le dije cuando lloraba desconsolada

Lilly: Cariño por favor dime, que pasa? - dije dolida por verlo así

Humphrey: Es que... extraño a... Ka – dije pero no iba a terminar la oración, no quería ver sufrir a Lilly

Lilly: Extrañas a quien... oh ya veo – dije seria mientras me separaba un poco de el

Humphrey: Lilly la extraño pero mi corazón te corresponde es a ti – dije intentando abrazarla pero se separaba de mi

Lilly: Pero si no puedes superarla como se que me amas en verdad? - dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Humphrey: Lilly no quiero que llores, por favor te lo suplico perdoname – dije casi llorando

Lilly: Lo siento, espero que mañana me busques y no pienses en Kate, yo pude superar a Garth, y tu no puedes superar a Kate – dije un poco molesta mientras me dirigía a la cueva cabeza alpha

Humphrey: Esta bien te lo prometo mi amada de blanco – dije mentalmente mientras salia del agua y me dirigía a mi cueva

Al día siguiente

Lilly: No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en mi amado Humphrey, no puedo creer que no haya superado a Kate, entonces me desperté en la mañana para ir a ver si ya la había olvidado, pero cuando llegue me asuste mucho al ver a Humphrey con la cabeza sangrando y seguía golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, al notar por que vi que la pared estaba llena de sangre, y en medio de la sangre decía en la pared "olvida a Kate" y me acerque a el asustada

Humphrey: Ho-Hola cariño! - dije totalmente fuera de si

Lilly: Humphrey, estas bien? - dije aterrorizada

Humphrey: Por que no e de estarlo! - dijo mientras se acercaba – ya olvide a, como se llamaba, a si a Kate! - dije feliz pero ese no era yo

Lilly: Que bien, me a-alegra que pudiste ol-olvidarla – dije con miedo

Humphrey: Que pasa, por que me tienes miedo? - dije regresando a un estado normal

Lilly: Humphrey, que te pasa! - dije un poco enojada

Humphrey: Lilly pero que hice? Que pasa? - dije confundido

Lilly: Que te golpeaste contra la pared para olvidar a Kate, no tenias que hacer eso – dije preocupada por su estado así que decidí llevarlo hasta donde Kary, la sanadora de la manada

Kary: Estaba aburrida en mi cueva por que no pasaba nada, hasta que vi acercándose a Lilly y a Humphrey pero el estaba herido – Humphrey que te paso!? - Pregunte preocupada (Tiene el pelaje de color Verde claro excepto las patas que son un poco mas oscuras, ojos color miel)

Humphrey: No me pasa n-nada – dije pero después de decir eso caí desmayado

Lilly: Humphrey! - dije al ver que se desplomo en el suelo y cerraba sus ojos, pensé que había muerto mi único amor que me corresponde murió por mi culpa

Kary: Revise rápidamente sus signos vitales – que bien! - dije de alegría puesto que aun tenia pulso

Lilly: Que pasa? - pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

Kary: Aun tiene signos vitales – dije mientras consolaba a Lilly

Lilly: En serio!?, y cuando despertara? - pregunte feliz

Kary: Despertara dentro de dos a tres horas – dije mientras le colocaba unas hojas como vendas

Lilly: Muchas gracias Kary, no se que seria de el de no ser por ti – dije totalmente agradecida

Kary: No lo agradezcas es solo mi deber – dijo mientras terminaba con las hojas

Lilly: Una pregunta me puedo quedar hasta que despierte? - pregunte esperando a que dijera que si

Kary: pensé rápido, quería estar con el, a solas – Lo siento Lilly, pero el tiene que descansar, si quieres yo te avisare cuando despierte – dije tratando de convencerla

Lilly: Oh, claro entiendo, hasta luego mi amor – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me iba

Kary: Al fin solos, mi querido príncipe de ojos azules – dije con una sonrisa de maldad mientras cerraba con una cortina de hojas la entrada a mi cueva

En la mente de Humphrey:

Humphrey: Espero que Lilly este bien, no quiero que se preocupe, lo que si me preocupa es que Kary intente algo con mi cuerpo, ella estaba enamorada de mi, o eso me dijo Mooch, no debe ser nada de que preocuparse

En el mundo real:

Kary: Humphrey, espero que disfrutes esto – dije mientras empezaba a lamer su cuello y mordisqueaba su oreja derecha

Humphrey: Sentía que me mordían levemente la oreja derecha y lamían mi cuello, seguido de esto sentía que empezaban a lamer mi pecho, después bajaban hasta mi miembro acariciándolo lentamente, no pude resistir y sin previo aviso ya estaba erecto

Kary: Oh parece que lo disfrutas, que te parece esto – dije mientras lo adentraba en mi boca y lo lamia rápidamente mientras subía el ritmo

Humphrey: Hice un leve gemido por aquella sensación, después de varios minutos sentía que me venia

Kary: Parece que ya esta por venirse – dije mientras subía mucho mas el ritmo haciendo que se viniera con todas sus fuerzas, dejando mi boca toda pegajosa por su semen – Me encanta tu sabor – dije mientras tragaba el semen que quedaba en mi boca

Humphrey: Estaba despertando, sentía que regresaban mis energías, quise levantarme para ver quien me estaba haciendo esto – AHHH! KARY! - grite asustado por ver a Kary, la cual fue la que me hizo todo eso

Kary: No te parece que tu y yo deberíamos ser pareja? - dije mientras me acercaba a su hocico, hasta acercarme a besarlo, lo cual hice

Lilly: Me pareció escuchar un grito, y viene de la cueva de Kary! - dije y me dirigí rápidamente a su cueva, al entrar sentí como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no podía creer que mi amor verdadero estaba con otra, y era nada mas que con Kary, mientras que ella lo besaba y el no luchaba por hacer algo – Como te atreves! Humphrey no te creí capaz de hacerme esto! - grite molesta y triste a la vez era una combinación de sentimientos que no podía controlar, haciendo que solo corriera fuera mientras brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos

Humphrey: Vez lo que haces! Por tu culpa Lilly debe odiarme! - dije totalmente furioso con Kary

Kary: Pero mi amor, ella es una cualquiera, mientras que yo puedo darte lo que quieras, somos la pareja perfecta – dije arrogante

Humphrey: Eso no es cierto, yo amo a Lilly a nadie mas! - dije enojado mientras me levantaba y corría en busca de mi amada Lilly – Lilly!, donde estas!, te necesito! - grite desesperado pero no escuche respuesta hasta que regrese a ese lago donde buscaba lavarme para evitar recordar lo de ese día, la boda de Kate y Garth, ahí estaba, sufriendo igual como ese día, me acerque a ella para poder razonar

Lilly: Sentí que alguien se me acerco por la espalda, era mi otro amor perdido, iba a irme pero paso algo

Humphrey: Lilly espera – dije mientras la tomaba de una pata haciendo que resbalara puesto a que estaba nevando y caí bajo ella haciendo que nos diéramos un beso

Lilly: Humphrey... Por que me haces esto? - dije con lágrimas amenazantes con brotar

Humphrey: Yo, yo solo no pude evitarlo, ella me hizo eso mientras estaba inconsciente, no pude hacer nada, espero me perdones – dije con cara de perdón

Lilly: No podía evitarlo, me gusta tanto que no puedo no perdonarlo – No lo se, necesito pensar las cosas – dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi cueva dejando a un triste Humphrey

Humphrey: Espero me perdone, pero es culpa de Kary! - dije con enojo, pero decidí limpiarme en esas aguas, tal vez así se olvide ese terrible momento

Hace unas horas antes en la cueva de Kary:

Kary: Oye, para que quieres que haga esto, eres tu la interesada, Kate – dije un poco fastidiada

Kate: Por que, yo se que tu estas enamorada de Humphrey, así que si quieres hacer lo que quieras con el, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que lo utilices y después de que rompa con Lilly, regresara conmigo – dije revelando mi plan a Kary

Kary: Me parece bien, por fin podre hacer lo que nunca pude con mi amado príncipe de ojos azule – dije en tono bajo, casi como un susurro a mi misma

Kate: Espero resultados tuyos pronto Kary, los notare cada vez que Lilly regrese a la cueva – dije mientras me retiraba de allí

Kary: Tal vez tu no seras a la que Humphrey pedirá consuelo – dije mentalmente con una sonrisa malévola

En el presente:

Lilly: Me encontraba aun triste por lo que había pasado, espero que no me traicione, tal como lo hizo Garth, ya estaba llegando a la cueva y me adentre, solo para encontrar a una feliz Kate

Kate: Hola hermanita como te fue hoy? - dije ocultando el verdadero motivo de la pregunta

Lilly: Pues tuve una pequeña discusión con Humphrey, pero nada que no se arregle con palabras – dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, pero si era notoria

Kate: Ahh, ya veo, bueno estoy algo cansada, mejor me iré a dormir – dije mientras me acostaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro

Zero:El plan de Kate funcionara?

Xero:Lilly perdonara a Humphrey?

Zero:Kary lograra que Humphrey se enamore de ella?

Xero:Estas y demás preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews de si les gusta la historia hasta ahora como va

Zero: Ademas si les agrada pueden ser agregados en la historia, solo manden un PM con las caracteristicas de su personaje, el nombre, la edad y de que manera aparesca en la historia

Zero and Xero: Nos despedimos por hoy, espero que disfruten este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
